Pourquoi ?
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Qu'est devenu Bobby pendant la mort de Dean, l'absence de Sam.


**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing** : Saison 4.

**Note** : J'ai fait cet OS pour un concours. On devait décrire ce que ressentait Bobby pendant la mort de Dean, pendant les quatre mois sans lui.

* * *

C'est vrai que quatre mois ça paraît court dans une vie, mais là en l'occurrence c'était pas le cas. À peine deux jours que Dean était mort, que déjà Sam avait fuit. Il avait laissé Bobby en plan, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait continuer à être entouré de gens qui pleurait sur sa tristesse. Sur la mort de son frère. Entendre parler de Dean au passé était une torture chaque jour. Chaque fois que Bobby disait « Dean était » ou bien « Dean avait fait si ou ça » ses entrailles s'entredéchiraient et son cœur manquait de sortir de sa poitrine. Alors un matin, il prit le corps de son aîné et l'enterra seul, laissant un mot à Bobby qui disait « Seul je veux être, je veux rester ». Ni plus, ni moins. C'est ainsi que Bobby du affronter la dure réalité. La solitude le gagnait de jours en jours. Dean, celui qu'il considérait -qu'il considère toujours comme son fils- était mort. Pourtant tout n'a pas toujours été rose avec les Winchester. Bobby c'était brouillé de nombreuses fois avec John, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment pu couper avec lui. Trop de choses qui les ramenaient à une seule et même lutte. La chasse.

Trois semaines déjà que Dean s'était fait déchiqueter comme un vulgaire chiffon par cette salope de Lilith. Sam ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle. Bobby avait beau faire l'effort de l'appeler, Sam avait décrété ne plus répondre à personne, même pas à celui qui pouvait l'aider. Celui qui pourrait le sortir de sa torpeur passagère. Seulement quand quelqu'un se trouve lui-même dans la torpeur, comment faire pour aider les autres à en sortir ? Le problème ne se posait plus car Bobby avait maintenant décidé à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce un mois pile après la mort de Dean de s'engouffré lui-même dans une léthargie telle que personne ne pourrait l'en sortir. Sa nourriture devint alors qu'alcool. Les bouteilles s'écoulaient plus vite que les torrents d'un ras de marée. L'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, l'emmenait chaque fois dans un monde où il ne souffrait plus. L'alcool enlevant tout ressentiments, tout appétit, tout envie de quelque chose.

Pratiquement trois mois qu'il était parti. Envoyé dans les plus profondes ténèbres qu'il soit. Bobby ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais. La culpabilité le rongeait, la haine s'emparait de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Les remords de n'avoir pu sauver « son fils » de l'enfer le hanterait à jamais. Pourtant si Dean était là, il lui secouraient les puces, et l'engueulerai en lui disant que tout ce qui était arrivé n'était en rien sa faute. Pourtant l'atmosphère était pesante. Enfermé chez lui depuis tout ce temps, sortant chez lui que pour acheter sa « nourriture ». La pire chose qui puisse arriver à un humain, c'est qu'il perde une personne qui lui était chère. En l'occurrence Bobby faisait parti de ses humains auxquels ont enlève une partie d'eux même quand l'un des leurs s'en vont sans dire un mot. Savoir qu'il aurait peut être pu tenter quelque chose pour le sauver ou même le ramener à la vie le faisait sombrer un peu plus. Un soir il se surprit même à sangloter, sombrant dans le désespoir. Le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu non pas un, mais deux fils, l'autre mourrant à petit feu dans son coin. Les sanglots devinrent persistants et ne pouvant les dissimuler plus longtemps, il laissa s'échapper des larmes, les laissant coulées sur ses joues rougies par l'alcool et l'émotion. Après les pleurs vinrent les cris. Des cris de tristesse, de rage, de désespoir. Toute cette pression accumulée sortit ce soir là ainsi que tous les autres soirs suivant. Chaque soir c'était son échappatoire. Son seul moyen de pouvoir évacuer toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même d'avoir laisser les deux seuls amis qui comptaient encore pour lui.

Trois mois et demi et le voilà en train de tout faire valser chez lui. Il avait finit par prendre une chaise et la casser sur sa table de salon. Ce soir là il avait bu plus que d'habitude. Il fut prit d'un fou rire, sûrement nerveux car il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Un semblant de dégoût lui revint en pleine face. Cette image le dégoûtait et en un seul coup de poing il brisa ce qu'il restait de lui. Il tint alors sa main ensanglantée contre lui et l'enveloppa avec sa chemise. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa colère et sa tristesse éclatèrent à nouveau jusqu'à crier tout haut « Pourquoi ? ». Il répétait sans cesse ce mot, puis une phrase, « Pourquoi t'es parti ? », « Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tomber ? ». Les larmes ayant raison de lui, il se laissa aller une fois de plus mais ce fut la dernière. Le lendemain même, il décida de se reprendre en main. Deux semaines avant son retour, il avait enfin décidé que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue jusqu'au bout.

On dit que du paradis nous pouvons voir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre. En Enfer aussi. Nous voyons les âmes perdues que nous faisons souffrir de par notre absence. Me voilà de retour après quatre mois d'absence, quatre mois de souffrance, quatre mois où j'ai fait périr ceux que j'aime. Mon but aujourd'hui, la chasse. Ma vie, Sammy et Bobby.


End file.
